


Sick Day

by bygoshbygolly



Category: Engelsforstrilogin | The Engelsfors Trilogy - Mats Strandberg & Sara Bergmark Elfgren
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: When Linnea gets sick, Vanessa makes sure she stays home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annemari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/gifts).



Linnea’s head ached. It had hurt for the past few days, a low, persistent ache she’d found easy enough to ignore at first, but this morning it had grown progressively worse, building up behind her eyes and thumping in time with her heartbeat. She sighed and sat back, digging the palms of her hands over her eyes. She was altering a dress for a customer, and the steady drone of the sewing machine, combined with the need to make sure the stitches were straight, was only adding to her headache. Her eyes felt hot and itchy and her brain felt slow and stupid.

She checked her phone: half past noon. A small break would be welcome. She could pop home and get a warmer sweater. It wouldn’t take long, and she was freezing in here, even with her thick tights and the radiator on high.

Hedda was busy with a customer, so Linnea quickly scribbled a note letting her know she’d be back within the half hour and slipped out the side door. 

The first hit of cold air as she stepped outside came as a welcome relief, temporarily soothing her headache, but after a few moments the cold settled into her bones and stiffened her joints. Her hands and jaw and neck all ached, and she thought she should probably pick up some fingerless gloves and a scarf as well. 

She let herself into the flat. The radio was playing in the kitchen, and she could hear humming. Vanessa must be home. Linnea smiled and walked to the kitchen, leaning against the doorway. Vanessa was absent-mindedly shaking her hips as she hummed along to some ridiculous pop song and put together a sandwich. Linnea watched her, taking a moment to wonder at how, after nearly three and a half years after getting together (back together, she reminded herself), she still was just as in love with her girlfriend as she had been at the beginning, if not more so. It was a good feeling.

She took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms around Vanessa’s waist, resting her aching head between Vanessa’s shoulders.

“Hey,” she murmured. Her throat hurt.

“Hey,” Vanessa replied. Linnea could hear the smile. Vanessa covered Linnea’s hands with her own and leaned back into the embrace. “I didn’t expect you back at this time.”

“Wanted to get a different sweater. I’m cold.” Linnea pressed her head against Vanessa’s warm back. “Are you training the kids today?” Somehow they’d gotten into the habit of calling the new witches at Adriana’s “the kids,” regardless of how old they actually were. Their time as the Chosen Ones had aged them in ways they were still coming to understand, and Vanessa was undoubtedly one of the most experienced witches at the house.

“Yeah. I just came back from the Crystal Cove to make some lunch.” Vanessa turned around and leaned back against the counter, frowning at Linnea. “Are you ok?”

“Fine,” said Linnea. “Just a little headache. It’s nothing.” She smiled faintly. Vanessa pursed her lips. She grabbed Linnea’s hand and pulled her close, resting their foreheads together.

“You’re burning up, Linnea.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine. You sound all scratchy and you’re way too warm.”

“Vanessa-“ Vanessa tsked and pulled back. 

“No, Linnea, you’re not getting out of this, and you’re not going back to work this afternoon either. You’re going to stay home and rest and get better.” Linnea opened her mouth. “And don’t say you’re fine. I’m not a mind reader but I know you’re lying to me.”

Linnea huffed a tired laugh.

“You’re so bossy.”

“Well, I have to be,” replied Vanessa fondly. “Now go, get into bed. I’ll call Hedda and tell her you’re sick, and then I’ll make you some tea.” Linnea hesitated for a moment, worrying about what Hedda would say about the alteration she had been working on. She didn’t technically need to be at the shop to work, but the dress was supposed to be finished by tomorrow, and she didn’t think Vanessa would let her continue sewing today. There were a few other pieces Linnea needed to work on as well. “Go on!” Vanessa shooed her out of the kitchen.

On the other hand, bed _did_ sound good. Linnea hadn’t realized how tired she was until now. She took off her boots and bra and slid underneath the winter-weight duvet they’d put on just earlier that week. Its weight was comforting, gently holding her down to the mattress. Her head still throbbed, but it seemed more bearable now she was lying down with her eyes closed. She could hear Vanessa talking on the phone, laughing a little. Vanessa had always been much better with people than Linnea.

Linnea was just fading into unconsciousness when she felt a cool hand on her forehead. She cracked her eyes open to see Vanessa standing over her, a steaming mug in one hand.

“I’ve brought you some tea,” she said. “With honey and lemon for your throat.” Linnea made a face and Vanessa laughed. “I know you don’t like it, but it’ll help your throat and warm you up.” Linnea sighed and slowly sat up. Vanessa reached across her and pulled the pillows from the other side of the bed over to prop Linnea up. “There you go.” She handed Linnea the mug. “Drink up.”

Linnea took a cautious sip. _Ugh_. But she knew Vanessa was right, and so she took another sip. The warmth was nice, at least. Her hands felt better now, less stiff. She flinched as she felt a hand in her hair. 

“It’s ok,” Vanessa said softly. “I’m just taking out your bunches. It might help your headache. Keep drinking your tea.”

Linnea did feel better when her hair was down, especially when Vanessa ran her fingers gently through it as she finished her drink. Vanessa took the mug from her.

“Get some sleep,” she said gently. “I’m going out, but I’ll be back soon, ok?”

“Ok.”

“I left you some water on the bedside table.”

“Mhmm,” Linnea hummed, shuffling the pillows around and sinking back down under the duvet. 

 

When she awoke, the chill from earlier had lessened. Her headache was still present, but her throat felt less scratchy. She struggled to sit up and reached for the glass of water. There was a box of ibuprofen sitting next to the glass now. She frowned at it.

“Oh, you’re awake!” Vanessa stepped into the room. She’d changed into sweatpants since Linnea saw her last.

“How long was I asleep?” 

“Only a few hours. I went out and got a few things for you.” Vanessa indicated the ibuprofen and the heavy quilt that was now covering Linnea. 

“I don’t need ibuprofen,” Linnea said. Vanessa sighed.

“It’ll help with your headache.”

“I said I don’t need it.” Linnea crossed her arms.

“Fine, fine.” Vanessa held up her hands. “At least drink the water, though. And I’m making you soup. And some more tea.”

“Now I need to pee,” Linnea complained, swinging her legs out of bed. She paused and bit her lip. “Thank you for taking care of me,” she said quietly.

“You’re welcome,” Vanessa smiled. “I used to take care of Melvin, when he was sick and Mum had to work.”

“I’m not a baby,” Linnea pointed out. The comparison made her uncomfortable.

“No,” Vanessa agreed. “I wouldn’t give a baby ibuprofen. And you’re much more annoying.” Her voice and her face were fond. “But I love you both.”

“How am I annoying?” Linnea hunched in on herself as if she hadn’t heard Vanessa’s last comment. Vanessa’s face fell.

“Oh, Linnea, no. I just meant that—you didn’t even tell me you weren’t feeling well, and I had to push you to take care of yourself. I’m sorry. I didn’t say it right. I was being stupid.” Her mouth twisted and Linnea’s stomach dropped. She couldn’t stand it when Vanessa was sad, and she especially couldn’t stand it when she was the one who made her sad.

“V, no, it’s ok.” She reached out and tugged gently on Vanessa’s top.

“No, Linnea, it’s not. I made you feel bad about yourself, and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t tease you when you’re sick.” Linnea didn’t want to admit it, but the apology made her feel a little better. She didn’t usually mind Vanessa teasing her, and her powers usually allowed her to see how serious Vanessa was being, but her aching head made everything seem harder to deal with. The soreness she was feeling evidently extended to her feelings as well.

“Thanks,” she said. “Really.” Then, “I definitely need to pee, now.” Vanessa cracked a small smile at that and nodded, her eyes soft.

“Go on then. I’ll get you some soup.”

 

Linnea slid back into bed, now dressed in her warmest pajamas. Vanessa popped her head in the door and saw her there.

“I have a hot water bottle, if you want one,” she said. Linnea carefully shook her head. “All right then. Soup’s almost ready.” She ducked back into the narrow hallway. Linnea could hear the radio in the kitchen, playing some vaguely obnoxious advertisement for laundry detergent or something. She drank the water and sank back into the pillows.

“Vegetable soup,” Vanessa announced, a steaming bowl in one hand and a small plate with several thick sliced of bread in the other. “We don’t have any trays, sorry.” She put the food down on the now rather crowded bedside table.

Linnea dipped a piece of bread into the soup and ate it slowly. 

“What about Adriana?” she asked, remembering their earlier conversation.

“I called her and told her I couldn’t make it today. Something important came up.” Linnea rolled her eyes. “You are important!” Vanessa insisted, and huffed out a sigh. “Just drink your soup.”

Linnea complied, and Vanessa dragged a chair from the living room into their room to sit by the bed. Vanessa talked as Linnea ate, about Minoo visiting from university next month and some of the tourists she got in the Crystal Cove. When Linnea finished, Vanessa took the bowl from her. She reached out with her other hand and lay it across Linnea’s forehead.

“Good, your fever has gone down. Try and sleep again,” she suggested.

“I’m not tired.”

“Well, try at least. If you can’t sleep, let me know. We’ll watch some television or something.” Linnea sighed, but her eyes were a little scratchy from being open this long, so she nodded and snuggled back down the blankets.

 

This time, when she awoke, she felt much better. Her headache had receded to the dull ache of the previous few days, and her thoughts came more clearly. She always recovered quickly once she actually bothered to rest. A muttered curse came from beside her and she opened her eyes curiously.

Vanessa was sitting on the chair by the bed. Sewing.

“Are you sewing?” she asked. Her voice was raspy, but sleep-raspy rather than sick-raspy. Vanessa looked at her, eyes wide and embarrassed.

“I’m trying?” She shook the piece of fabric in her hand. “I’m trying to hem these trousers. It seemed like the easiest job.” Linnea propped herself up on her elbow and peered closer.

“Are those the trousers Mr. Karllson dropped off yesterday?” she asked. Vanessa shrugged.

“Maybe? I told Hedda I would help you with your work while you were sick. I thought I could do the easy stuff, like hemming.” She glared at the trousers. “It’s so hard to get the lines straight, though.” Linnea flopped back down and laughed. Vanessa pouted.

“Oh, V.” Her heart felt like it was going to overflow with love. “You hate sewing.”

“I wanted to help.”

“I love you,” Linnea said. She couldn’t think of anything else to say. “I really, really love you.” Vanessa beamed. She leaned over to kiss Linnea’s temple.

“I love you, too,” she said.

“Put those trousers down and let’s watch some television,” suggested Linnea. With a quickness that spoke of relief, Vanessa shoved the trousers to the side.

“I’ll make you some more tea,” she said. “Come join me when you’re ready.” Linnea watched her go, then leaned over to tuck the needle into the hem so it didn’t get lost. The stitches were larger than they should be, but Vanessa had managed to keep them mostly straight, at least, and they weren’t very noticeable. A thought occurred to her.

“Vanessa!” she called. “Why didn’t you just use the sewing machine in the living room?” Vanessa shuffled out of the kitchen.

“So I could be with you, of course,” she said. “Also, I always worry I’m going to sew my fingers together with that thing.” Linnea smiled and sat up.

“Do you want to watch that new zombie movie?” she asked. Vanessa’s face lit up.

“Yes! Wait, do you?” Linnea shrugged. She wasn’t so much into that kind of movie, but she liked how into them Vanessa got.

“You took care of me today, so it’s all right. I know you wanted to see it.”

 

Vanessa provided her a steady stream of warm tea and plain biscuits throughout the movie, which Linnea had to admit wasn’t as bad as some of the other things they had watched together. By nine pm, she was tired again, even though she had done practically nothing all day. She yawned, and then glanced at Vanessa, a little embarrassed. Vanessa smiled at her fondly from the other side of the sofa.

“Thank you,” Vanessa said.

“For what?” Linnea blinked, surprised.

“For letting me take care of you. You’re so strong, you know? And I know you like to take care of yourself, and that you always had to before, but I’m glad that you let me do it.”

Linnea’s face grew warm.

“It’s nothing,” she murmured. Vanessa reached out and wrapped her hand loosely around her wrist.

“Thank you,” she repeated. “Now, let’s go to bed.”


End file.
